Every thing is for the sake of love
by Candy.Derams
Summary: During the right of succession, in a battle for Enraiha, The fire spirit king appears before them offers a separate contract for Kazuma to wield fire . Now Kazuma is the new contractor of fire. So Genma thinks its the right time to get Ayano and Kazuma promised to each each in an engagement for marriage in future.


Every one was watching him. Sniggering, mocking and ridiculing him.

" _Seriously!. Is this fight even required?" A voice in the crowd said._

" _There's no way he can ever hope gain the sword! He runs at the sight of fire!" Giggled another voice._

" _To think that he's the eldest son of the main branch! Such a shame!."_

He heard every one talking.

He looked over to his young cousin, Ayano. Standing across him, waiting for the fight to be started; which he was dreading.

She could throw a medium grade fire ball! But kazuma could not even gather the fire spirits together! It simply did not work. No matter how many times he tried, how much he worked! Days and years of relents training were fruitless!

His little brother Ren was better than him! He was small and could gather enough fire sprits to light a flame. Kazuma couldn't do that.

The threats from his father were increasing.

His mother stopped loving him. _"If only you had power! I would have loved you as a son!"_ She said. Damn! She was his mother for god's sake.

He realized. Parents can hate their children. There is no rule for them to always love their kids!

Why did his father even put him up to this?

He knew that Kazuma was weak! As the gathering said, the fight was not required!

The right of succession they called it!

He was the black sheep of the family!

He couldn't even dream of winning!

He would be defeated by a girl four years younger than him!

' _Why! Why me1 why was I born in this family! Powerless and weak! Anyone answer me! why! Why must I be the one to always suffer and be ridiculed what did I do to deserve this! Anyone! anyone ! JUST GIVE ME POWER!'_ His mind screamed relentlessly!

His words were heard.

* * *

Juugo walked to the center to begin the fight. He look over at kazuma who had a very complicated expression on his face. He then looked at Genma, who was a stern as ever.

' _Why Genma why put him up to this? Your child cannot stand our sacred gift! you know that! Yet you are letting him get humiliated in front of all the branch families! Why! He does his best and more to please you! Don't you love your child?'_

Kazums was a brilliant youth! He was the best in everything! Smart and handsome. He had good grades. All the teachers praised him!

But He just lacked power! For a family like Knnagi it just did not do!

Juugo sighed. He looked over to hid beautiful daughter looked every where innocently as if unaware of all dire things. Which she was! Honestly! He wished that she would pay more attention to things!

Oh well it was time to start the ritual!

' _Anyone please I beg! Help that boy!'_ He thought looking over to kazuma.

* * *

Light. Blinding white light engulfed the whole dojo. No one could see any thing!

"My eyes!"

"I can't see!"

"What is going on!"

You could here every one scream!

The light centered at the dojo and was slowly gaining a humanoid figure.

' **NO…no no!'**

' **Not this one'**

' **This one too!'**

' **Ah! Its you!'**

Every one heard a voice speaking. The figure transcended in to a very beautiful woman dressed in rich red robes with beautiful red hair.

They were all gawking at the figure. Some were even ready to attack it.

' **Rest easy my children. I mean no harm' it said.**

"Who are you?" some one barked.

" **Tch. To think that you would not know me!"** the woman gave a sigh and immediately conjured up the divine blue flames. There were a lot of gasps form the crowd.

'Only the kannagi are blessed with such power."

"Who is she!"

"How could she just do that!"

Whispers and shouts started from the crows.

"Could you be…."Juugo trailed off

" **Yes. I am the fire spirit king. Socked that I'm a woman?"** She chuckled.

Instantly every one was groveling in front of her.

" **Raise my children** " She said and made her way over to kazuma who still had that complicated expression on his face.

" **Boy, I offer you a separate contract with the fire spirits. Will you accept?"** She asked.

Ever since he heard those words, his mind went blank.

' _Separate contract! My own! I'm offered a contract by the goddess herself! I CAN FINALLY WEILD FIRE!"_ His mid repeated it foe him. Over and over again.

His mind was going way to fast for him. But he managed to say:

"I will. What are the terms of the contract?"

She smiled.

" **Child you have faced a lot of trials until now. Power is such a frightful thing! It is fitting that I let you choose the terms!"** She said **.**

"Why him!" A voice in the crowd spat.

"He's a weakling! Nothing good will come of giving him a contract!" .

" **SILENCE! HOW DARE YOU QUESTION MY JUDGEMENT!"** She screeched! " **I have decided it is him. And he alone will be the next contractor of the Kannagi!"** She glared at the crowd.

" **Now boy have you decided?"**

"Yes. When ever the need arises you will entrust to me all of your powers!"

" **Greedy. But it is fine boy. I will. But know this you will not be able to control the entirety of my power for a long time. Take too long and you can die."**

"I still stand by my terms."

" **I accept as well**. **Now lets see…"** She said scrutinizing him.

" **I shall mark your eyes as the symbol of our contract"** she said.

Kazuma nodded.

She brought her hand up and placed it on his heart and muttered something.

It felt like she had ignited his heart.

Then she closed his eyes and mutters something. Causing them to turn blue.

It was excruciating. Like his each and every cell in his body was burning, melting. It was pure white hot pain.

He was writhing on the floor with a hand clutched on his heart.

 _'I'm going to die?!'_

It was receding spreading to his head and heart

Soon the pain subsided. A warm feeling was invading his body. He stood up and looked up at her; Eyes back to normal

" **Try something"** she said

For the first time in his life Kazuma was able to make a fire ball.

"Thank you…" He said almost in tears.

She just smiled in return.

" **Now then"** She turned to Ayano who was looking very shocked and frightened.

And closely watching the exchange between them.

" **What do we have here! A cute little fire fly!"** She beamed! and made her way over to Ayano. She immediately groveled at the goddess's feet.

" **Rise baby."** She said and bent down to her level and placed both arms on her shoulders.

" **Your name baby?"** She asked.

"Ayano"

" **Fitting"** The goddess smiled.

" **You know you are the third princess to be ever born in the main family. And the first to compete for Enraiha."** She said gently **.**

Ayano bowed.

" **I will now give you Enraiha"** She said.

"What?" It was Genma who spoke up.

" **Isn't it obvious boy! Your son will not touch enraiha. If he does so Enraiha will not answer to anyone but him. He is now a contractor. If you want to pass my sword on down the generations, then little firefly here will wield it!"** She said and summoned enraiha and gave it to Ayano.

" **Take it dear"**

Ayano nervously took the sword **.**

" **Treasure it "** She said. " **Enraiha will respond to you better as you are a woman"** She smiled. She was being very kind to Ayano.

" **Now, Ayano, Take good care of it!** " She said and bent down and kissed her forehead and turned to kazuma.

" **You know, If you want a bride, There is a fine candidate right here"** She pointed to Ayano.

" _ **WHAT!"**_ Ayano screeched blushing.

Kazuma eyes widened and gwaked at her. Whispers broke out again in the crowd.

The goddess chucked and kissed Ayano on the forehead again.

" **I shall take my leave now!"**

She said and vanished in a flash of blinding light.

* * *

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
